


Mother's Day

by fritokays



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Mother's Day, it's cute, it's fluff, it's soft and domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: Eliza calls to thank Kara for a gift only for Kara to get confused because that's not what she sent her. I suck at summaries but I promise it's soft and cute and domestic.





	Mother's Day

Kara and Lena sat on opposite ends of the couch in Lena’s penthouse apartment. Lena had her laptop open on her lower legs and her iPad on in her lap so she could make notes with her stylus as she read through whatever new project she was working on for L-Corp. Kara’s legs were thrown over the back of the couch with her feet dangling as she typed up her article for Snapper on her own laptop.

They did this often, just worked silently together, content to be near one another while getting work done. Kara would occasionally get up for a snack and bring Lena another cup of coffee. Lena would occasionally let out a long sigh before sitting everything to the side and crawling across the couch to lay on top of Kara until she felt less frustrated. They were happy.

Kara’s phone buzzed and she fished it out of the pocket of the hoodie she was wearing and answered it after situating it between her face and her shoulder, “Hello?”

“Kara, sweetie, thank you so much for my Mother’s Day gift,” Eliza said sincerely and Kara grinned softly.

“You’re very welcome, Eliza,” She said as she typed up another sentence and then laid her head back to give her adoptive mother her attention.

“It’s just beautiful, Kara,” She gushed over the phone and Kara furrowed her eyebrows.

“What?” She asked confusedly.

“The necklace, sweetheart,” Eliza said softly and Kara’s eyebrows pulled closer together as she frowned.

“I didn’t send you a necklace,” She said slowly and it sounded more like a question than a statement.

“Well, Alex said she didn’t send it… And it came in the same package as your numerous restaurant gift cards that you send me every year?” Eliza asked now completely confused.

Kara thought for a moment before lifting her head up to look at her girlfriend. Lena’s eyes were trained on her laptop as her hand moved swiftly while making notes. The brunette across from her was completely engrossed in her own world and had completely tuned out Kara’s conversation.

“Lena?” She called softly and the brunette looked up at her through the lenses of her glasses in question, “Did you send Eliza a necklace?” She asked and got her answer in the form of a bright blush that made its way across Lena’s cheeks, “I’ve caught your culprit,” Kara said into the phone with a laugh.

“Let me talk to that brilliant girlfriend of yours,” Eliza said after a moment of silence and Kara was sure her voice sounded slightly strained almost as if she was holding back tears. She handed the phone over and watched Lena shift her work off of her lap so she could sit up more comfortably.

“Hello?” She asked hesitantly and Kara tuned out her superhearing to give her girlfriend some privacy, “Yes, ma’am,” Came Lena’s quiet reply to whatever Eliza had asked her, “I know I didn’t have to,” Lena said softly, “I wanted to,” She admitted in that voice Kara came to know as her cautious voice. She never let herself get so far into something that she couldn’t get back out of it, “You’re the closest thing I’ve had in nineteen years,” Lena whispered after a moment and Kara blinked rapidly to clear the tears that formed in her eyes from knowing exactly what question Eliza had asked her to prompt that response. Lena was silent for a few moments before giving a small laugh, “I promise,” She said and shortly after the call was ended.

Kara waited until Lena was fully engrossed in her work again to speak up, “You’re perfect,” She said softly and green eyes glanced up over the rims of her glasses to meet blue, “And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> #GiveLenaAMotherFigureWhoDoesn'tUseHerPlease


End file.
